


Melting

by Palomita_Quebrado



Category: South Park
Genre: Dysphoria, Implied Stendyle, Kyndyl, NB Wendy, One Shot, Other, Self Harm, Smut, Trans Wendy, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palomita_Quebrado/pseuds/Palomita_Quebrado
Summary: Stan is away for the day, leaving Kyle alone to aid Wendyl in their sudden state of dysphoria, but luckily Kyle is determined to show Wends just how much of a good boy they really are.





	Melting

 

The chill of the day was unforgivable that evening as his lips found their way to the now purple peppered neck of his lover. He sits comfortably behind them, holding the smaller boy close against his chest, making sure no sliver of heat is left unshared between them. He can feel their steady breathing, their shaking heart beating gently against his rib cage as it struggles to keep their saddened body alive.

 

“It’s okay, babe. I love you,” Kyle presses another gentle reassurance to their throat, but they only whimper in response. Wends was having a particularly bad day today, it started with Stan leaving off to work, much much too early, leaving the two of them alone in bed, a mess of blankets, warm, but not warm enough with Stan gone. Then as the smallest of the three had gotten up to shower, they had been stopped in their tracks by the tall mirror that stood place in the Cerelian bathroom. Wends had forgotten they looked like  _ that.  _ Their own nude body made their stomach twist and twist and twist. The thorns pricked at their lungs, clawing up their throat, escaping as tiny sharp whimpers through their cracked lips. 

 

Their body, too soft, so soft, nothing like Kyles. Stomach gifted with flakes of dark swept hair, but not like Stan’s. Thighs too thick, much too round, and bruised so easily. Breasts too heavy, too curved. Hips too much, too wide, were they always so damn wide? Light stripes of pinks and yellows running up their thighs and hips, faint, soft, but clear as day to them. They had grabbed mindlessly at the soft fat of their breasts, eyes blank, mind full, so full of jagged scribbled ink, a black haze of thoughts that jab at their skull, god their head hurt. They made the mistake of allowing their red rimmed eyes to gaze down, trailing through the hair playing across their abdomen, down to the mound between their thighs. For some reason that always hit them most. Their dick, or maybe lack thereof, or maybe just not enough for them at that moment, always made them cringe worse than any other part of themself. It had been growing quite a generous amount thanks to hormone treatment, but today it just wasn’t enough. Sometimes it just wasn’t enough. 

 

Their hand, with the other still squeezing carelessly at their breast, had ghosted down to meet their protruding gland. Fingers firmly squeezed at it, tugged, pulled, maybe it would grow that way. Wends had sobbed, their eyes, nose, and mouth wet with sadness, little rain droplets falling down to their cold chest. They were jerking themselves now, sadly stroking their cock, squeezing hard, too hard, but the pleasure was enough to keep their heart from breaking. The tears had came hard, and the hand on their chest was so cruel to the soft flesh, and the hand that jerked pulled so unlovingly, pure hatred in every tug. Wends had wanted it all bruised, all broken, more broken then it already felt to them. Pure hatred.

 

And that’s how Kyle had found them, a mess of snot and drool and tears, shaking, whimpering, falling apart atop ceramic tiles on legs that were trembling much too hard for them to still be standing. Yet there they stood. Kyle had almost broken down himself, he rarely saw Wends like this, and it was almost always Stan who would make it feel better. Sure Kyle could talk about it, he was great with his kind words, and his gentle affirmations, but Stan knew what the out of body experience felt like. He knew it almost just as well as Wends. Not in the same way, but he knew. Stan was good with his touch, his hands could melt away any pain, so warm, so strong, and so gentle. But he had been gone. He had left them both all so alone, and so lost. 

 

Something in Kyle broke, he was all they had now. He had to be the one to calm them down, even if he wasn’t Stan, he was still their lover, he was still theirs. He loved them, and they loved him, and if they needed him to break every bone in his body while swimming across the Gulf of Mexico, then he would. He would do it  with the biggest smile his face could muster. He would do anything for them. Anything.

 

In this case, it entitled wrapping his arms around his lovers warm torso, giving them every second of his attention, his eyes, his words, his lips. Kyle had gently carried Wends to the bed, albeit a bit frantically, but he had made sure the bed was as comfortable as possible for them and turned on the heater. He had offered them tea, brought extra pillows from the closet, and helped them put on their old binder. It wasn’t as stuffy as the new one, he wanted them to breathe easy, but it was just enough to flatten their small chest down to a more bearable mound. Of course Kyle thought their body was already the picture of perfection. To him Wends was a beautiful cacophony of curves and straights, sharp when need be, but soft when warranted. To him they were the peek of humanities beauty. They were masculine and gentle, feminine and strong, neither and both, and oh so beautifully human. They always took his breath away, all it took was a look, and he was gone.

 

However, it was clear that today they needed something else, something different, and they needed to hear it. They needed to be shown. So Kyle would. He would show them just how good they are, just how perfect, just how in love he is with every cell in their body. He was so so in love. He wants to show them. 

 

“You’re such a good boy Wendyl,” He murmurs against the skin of their neck, letting the small prayer reach the gates of their heart, and hoping to god it’s the right hymn.

 

He nearly grins when he hears Wends whimper, he can feel them heat up, and he knows their cheeks are an adorable crimson the second he feels them tense. He continues his symphony of kisses, warm breath tickling at Wends sensitive skin, and they’re  _ falling _ . 

 

“Kyle…” Their voice shakes, but Kyle is determined. He holds them closer, kissing their cheek, once, twice, three times, as many times as it takes to make the pain go away. He knows in his heart, he can't fix it, but he doesn't have to. It’s okay. He just needs to make  _ them _ feel better. He just wants them to feel well enough to smile, a smile, that’s the first step. 

 

“Tell me baby, what can I do to make it better?” He kisses their jaw, “I’m here,” their cheek “You’re so good,” their neck, “I love you.” 

 

Wends is shaking, but it’s different, it’s not like before, and Kyle welcomes it. “I- I don't know…” they choke down a small sob “I just want to think of something else. I want my mind off it. I don't want to think about it.”

 

They’re crying again, but this time Kyles there to catch the raindrops with his lips. He kisses their shoulder, pressing firmly, hoping it’s enough to tell them it’s okay. It’s all okay. 

 

Wends voice is weak, non existent, but there's strength in it. “For some reason, jacking off helps,” a huff, “I don’t have to think. I can just drown it out and I don’t know why but it works, does that make sense?” They tug lightly at their short hair, black tendrils of ink sticking against their pale skin like a Yamamoto painting. 

 

Kyle is always taken aback by their bravery, their confidence, even in their moments of weakness. “Yeah, that makes sense,” he kisses down their shoulder blade, lips brushing against sharp bone and tender skin. “Is that what you usually do?.” His hands move down to their thighs, rubbing slow circles where their boxers end. 

 

“Mhmm,” a small nod, “though usually it’s after you and Stan fall asleep, it’s never anything pretty.” Kyle’s mind goes back to earlier this morning, when he had walked in on Wends’ trembling bruising figure attacking itself. 

 

He nuzzles the back of their neck, somewhat terrified, he really had no idea what he was doing, but he had to try. He wouldn't let them down.  “Would you prefer not to be touched when you feel this way?” Kyle’s about ready to give them their space, maybe he had been going about this all wrong.

 

“No!” they swallow, “no… it’s not that,” Wends plays with the hem of their boxer shorts, tracing the blue and gray pattern with nervous fingers. “I just, I don’t-”

 

“It’s okay baby, breathe.”

 

They fill their shallow lungs and drop their shoulders, Kyle kisses their clavicle in response. “I just feel really bad about it. It’s not something sexy, or fun, or cute, okay? It’s me trying to get a hold of my fucking feelings, and sometimes a guy just has to cry will they jerk off, ya know?” They huff. 

 

Kyle nods. “You don’t have to be so mean to your cock though…”

 

Wends is warm again. Something about Kyle referring to their fat little mound just as he would Stan’s own penis does wonders for them. It’s so so validating, and it sounds so nice coming from Kyle’s lips. They’re smiling now, and they actually chuckle at their boyfriends silly comment.

 

Kyle is beaming, he didn’t expect such a positive reaction but he eats it up, letting the kisses on Wends neck become wet and hot and full of want. “Have you ever thought about asking for help? Ya know… with the meat beating, but without the actual beating…” 

 

Another airy chuckle. “Nah, I wouldn’t want you guys seeing me like that. It’s quite depressing. There's a lot of crying and snot. It’s not the least bit sexy.” 

 

“I don’t care.”

 

“Mm I don’t know, it’s pretty bad Broflovski.”

 

Kyle bites at their neck, savoring the little noise they make in surprise. “You know you don’t have to be the perfect confident hot cool guy you are all the time. You’re allowed to feel like shit. You’re allowed to jack off just for the sake of not thinking. You don’t have to be in control of yourself all the time. It’s exhausting,” he hears them sniffle “Its okay dude. It’s okay to feel the way you do. You’ll always be perfect in my eyes.”

 

They smile through their tears, making a weird sound between a sob and a laugh that makes Kyle’s heart crumble. Then they’re quiet again, and Kyle’s hands are wrapping around them once more, trying to keep them together the only way he can. 

 

“Do you really mean that?” They push back against him.

 

A nod.

 

They sigh and close their eyes shut. “Okay...”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Wends turns to look at him, their eyes are sad, wet with threats of tears and red for those that have already fallen. “Please.” Kyle nearly breaks as they wrap their arms around his ribcage, their forehead falling down to rest against his sternum, eyelashes fluttering alongside his own heart. 

He hugs them back tightly, holding them as close as he can, his hand reaching up to pet their messy black hair. He loves them. God he loves them so much. 

 

Kyle fears he might start crying himself. He closes his eyes tight, hating the way they sting and tease at him. He had to be the composed one here. Wends needs him. 

 

“What do you want my handsome guy? You want me to jerk your cock for you? I can do it just the way I would if I was jerking off?” He places a kiss to their forehead.

 

Wends is incapable of speech at this point, but Kyle can tell by the aggressive nodding against his chest that he must have said something right. He gently adjusts himself, letting his right arm continue to wrap around their lover while their left gently tugs at the hem of their boxers, uncertainty still lingering in his stomach. However Wends is groaning against his chest, cheeks warm against his skin, and it’s all he needs to pull further. He only manages to get them halfway off before needing Wends to bend their legs to aid him. It takes them both a while. Wends still clings to him and making no signs of letting go, making it a bit difficult, but with a few more persistent tugs they’re finally free.

 

“Mrfff…” 

 

Kyle runs his hands down their abdomen, letting his fingers drown in flicks of dark hair as he gets further and further below. He gently pushes their thighs apart, letting Wends simply rest against his chest. He doesn't mind doing the work for them. He doesn’t mind at all. Shivers run down Wends body as Kyle gingerly spreads the major lips of their pussy, letting their cock protrude at it’s full length. 

 

“Look at that. You’ve gotten so big dude. God, your cock looks so good, you’re so good…” And he means it, he really means it. They had grown way more than any of them had expected in such a short period of time. It had really only been two years and Wends dick had already reached around two and a half inches when hard. Both Stan and Kyle had been in awe at their partners changes, some were subtle, others not so much, but overall they had simply enjoyed seeing Wends become more comfortable in their skin. Of course they had always been confident, but now, now they were near unstoppable. But even off days happen to the best of them. 

 

Wends grumbles, their hands fisted against Kyle’s chest, nearly threatening to pound him if he says anything too ridiculous, but something tells him he’s going to be just fine. 

 

Kyle lets his first few fingers begin to wrap around the base of Wends shaft, so it rests easily between his thumb and his first two fingers. He feels Wends shudder as he starts to slowly stroke their cock, making sure to go all the way down to its base, and back up to the protruding pink tip. They whimper, tears still spilling down onto Kyles heavy chest, legs shaking with every stroke. He’s slow, careful, making every movement count, letting Wends drown in every bit of it.

“You’re such a good boy Wends. Look at how hard you are for me,” he slips his fingers further down, letting them become engulfed in the wet heat of their pussy, amazed at just how much cum is drenching their hole. “And wet too. Holy shit.” Wends groans. They aimlessly buck their hips forwards, already missing Kyle’s hands around their length. 

 

“Kyle.” It’s so low, so soft against his heart, he’s surprised he manages to hear it, but he does, and he lets it fill his chest with pure adoration and love. 

 

“Wends, I love you.” And they’re crying hard, they’re gritting their teeth and sniffling, and Kyle gives them everything. Everything he can offer. He gives them the affection and care they deserve, the love they’ve been too scared to give themself. He gives them every bit of himself that he can. Everything.

 

He’s back to pumping their cock, making sure to use the cum now slicking his fingers to his advantage. “See baby, you gotta be good to yourself. A good boy like you deserves to feel like this. Doesn’t that feel nice?” Wends nods, a loud sniffle breaking their tiny sobs. “This is how I do it. I start nice and slow, from my shaft,” he mimics the motion as he speaks, devouring every little noise Wends makes, “then all the way up to the head of my cock.” They nearly gasp, Kyles devilish thumb rubbing the smallest of circles at the tip of their dick. It turns red at the attention, and Kyle swears he feels it throb against his fingers. 

 

His voice is soft, gentle, low, laced with nothing but love and want and care, “I especially love playing with my head,” he rubs deeper, “It feels so fucking good, it’s my favorite…” Kyle’s certain his own aching cock has become obvious at this point, but if Wends has noticed, they make no sign of letting him know. They’re wet and whimpering, only capable of gasps and moans. That’s all they wanted anyways, to forget, to be nothing more than a vessel for pleasure and love, and Kyle is more than happy to give that to them. “My good boy. So good. So so good.” He gives their cock a gentle squeeze, feeling the way it pulses between his fingertips. Its addictive. He really hadn’t been expecting to enjoy himself this much, but god Wends made him so fragile. There was something about just making his lover feel good that really made Kyle’s body fill with an unexplainable warmth. It fills his heart and lungs, he’s bathing in their sunlight and it brings his soul to tears.

 

Kyle is surprised when Wends turns their torso back out of his chest. They rest their head against the taller boys shoulder, their hands laying limp against their sides. It is then that Kyle finally gets the chance to see their face again for what had seemed like ages. Their cheeks are bright red watercolor splotches against the pale canvas of their skin. It’s hard to tell where sweat meets spit, where tears cling to dark strings of short hair, their face is so wet, so red, challenging the severity of their bloodshot eyes. They’re a beautiful disaster of angles, a face made of glass shards and dew drops, but god the pretty little moans that leave their swollen lips only prove just how ethereal they are. Kyle feels like he’s ascending along with them. He can’t help but kiss them, tasting the salt on the tip of their tongue with careful precision. 

 

Wends groans into his mouth. Somehow Kyle’s empty hand finds it way to their lovers own. Their fingers welcome each other, interlacing as Kyle begins to flick his wrist faster. “I love you. You’re so good, fuck.” Wends gasps, their breathing growing heavy and loud, and so lovely against Kyle’s ears.

 

“Kyle,” They kiss him back, lazily, slowly, but hungry. Deep hot breaths twisting in each others air supply, leaving Kyle’s cheeks warm and Wends hair a mess. He’s so far deep, and he wants more. He wants to drown in them. He wants to get lost along with them, feeling pleasure in forgetting. To live in the pleasure of only knowing them, and them alone in this moment.

 

“Can I suck you off?” Kyle nearly surprises himself in his own abrasiveness, but the low groan that vibrates from Wends’ throat as they kiss him hard and deep and rough is enough to have him never doubting anything in his life. 

 

They melt against each other, letting their edges become soft in their kisses of contact, beginning and ending in the same spatial plane, their colors the only distance keeping them from becoming one in their mass. Never having felt more determined in his life, Kyle kisses them once more, a goodbye, before finally trying to separate himself from their warm touch. He allows his skin to slide down against them as he moves and shifts. Wends flops back against the lovely pile of soft pillows and blankets, their head just high enough to watch as their lover sinks down between their soft thighs. He lays on his stomach, his hands resting easily around Wends’ upper legs and pulling himself closer until his mouth is only inches away from their wet heat. 

 

“You look so fucking good baby,” They can only whimper, but Kyle accepts it with a soft kiss to their inner thigh. He trails his lips around the soft skin in front of him, teasing and licking every part he can reach without giving Wends’ exactly what they want just yet. He’s enjoying himself too much, he doesn’t want to end it too soon. He wants Wends to feel good for as long as possible, keep them worry free and warm until they forget what they were even upset about in the first place. Its wishful thinking. He knows that. But with Wends there was no reason to doubt.

 

Wends hasn’t stopped crying but the tears running down their cheeks hold a different weight now. Kyle continues his stream of kisses. They feel the little bits of warmth meet their skin like bruises, marks of love and admiration, all for them. Kyle is so so generous in his giving, pressing his lips to places Wends didn’t even know needed attention. It leaves them breathless. Tiny wet beads of cum drip down to stain their lilac sheets, leaving a pool of want and desperation at their entrance. 

 

Kyle would be a fool to ignore this, and gently flicks his tongue to taste them. He starts low, licking up from their hole and up to the tip of their dick as steady as can, making sure to feel every curve and bump with his tongue. They’re bitter and salty with sweat but it makes his mouth water the longer the taste sits on his palette. He licks another long stripe up their hard cock, feeling dizzy and dirty with how religious the act feels to him. He repeats the motion until he has it memorized. Down and up. Down and up. Wends however doesn’t seem to get used to the feeling, squirming with every little touch, their cock so sensitive now, every tiny gesture a wave of pleasure that sits in their lower stomach and spreads like fire across their being. It nearly consumes them, and when Kyle kisses their tip before finally entrapping the whole of their fat little mound with his mouth, Wends is sobbing again, grasping for Kyle’s hands like its their last lifeline. 

 

They’re loud in their moaning, forgetting themselves for an instant, bucking their hips up to meet Kyle’s inviting lips frantically. He bobs his head along with them, trying to remember the way Stan’s cock felt in his mouth not too long ago. He tries to reflect those movements now, wanting Wends to feel the way he has felt when either of his lovers are kind enough to give him head. He wants to show them how good it can feel. How amazing it can be to show their body the love it deserves. The love it needs. 

 

Kyle suddenly remembers the way Wends would lick and suck at his head, stopping in between breaths to kiss and mouth up his length. He tries to translate the memory as best as he can, sucking the tip of Wends’ dick until he feels it swell against his tongue. It was clear that Wends was starting to become distant, squirming and bucking, searching for those instances of rich warmth in the pit of their stomach. Kyle hums, loving the way their cock fills his mouth just right, not choking him the way trying to deepthroat Stan’s would. Instead it sits on his tongue perfectly, filling up the space of his mouth in the most delicious way. He’s drooling. His hips shamelessly hump the bed underneath him like some sort of hormonal teenage boy, seeming to look for their own escape of pleasure.  

 

He doesn't expect it really. Maybe it’s their loud aching moans, or the way they tug at the edge of the bed in search of ground, or maybe the little whispers of Kyle’s name as they get higher and higher, or perhaps it was just Wends in general. Deep down, however, Kyle knows it must have been the way their hands had frantically found their way to his head, and tugged at his loose curls. His head is pushed against them, with Wends trying desperately to lead him but ending up fucking his mouth instead, using it like their own personal little fuck hole. It must have been that, because the second he feels himself gasping for air as Wends thrusts up into his mouth he cums. He cums hard and fast, without a second to even process his own orgasm.

 

Kyle feels himself go limp. His legs are left trembling as he lets Wends continue to use his face like a fleshlight. His eyes flutter shut and he lets his senses absorb every bit of their lover. He feels his cum pool underneath him and stick to his abdomen, mouth slick and numb, but still suckling every chance it gets. His hands manage to still hold on to Wends’ thighs, but there's no real strength in it. He honestly hadn’t prepared to cum first, he was usually the last one to do so in most of their times together. Perhaps he had underestimated just how easy it was to fall for Wends. It was just so easy.

 

Just as he’s certain he might have to tap out, Wends manages to tug at his hair in such a way that it shakes Kyle out of his sex induced itis. He quickly takes back the lead, working with Wends frantic thrusts as best as he can. He tries to bring back a rhythm, sucking along with every bob of his head until he’s breathless. It’s just enough to have Wends lose track of their own actions and letting their grip on his locks loosens. With the opportunity given to him, he’s able to come off their cock with a small pop and swollen lips. Dizziness follows him. 

 

Wends is already complaining at the sudden loss of heat as Kyle tries to hold their hips down in hopes of catching his breath. He regrets this, for the second he glances up to look at Wends he knows he’s made a mistake. Never in his twenty-four years of life has he ever seen such a heavenly sight. He’s frozen. Wends is anything but still. Their cheeks are the prettiest shade of red, eyes half-lidded and dazed beyond belief, wet with mist and tears of love. Their hair sticks up and out, glued to their cheeks and forehead like tiny waves of pen ink. They are even more breathless than Kyle had believed he was. His feelings were nothing compared to theirs. Wends was on another plane, but they belonged there. Wends themselves came from somewhere else, Kyle thought. They came from the sky where stars kiss at empty cold blues in want of warm light. They came from grey clouds, full and ready to weep down on earth, giving life to the lowly upon it. They came from so far, yet settled so close to Kyle’s heart. He was the luckiest man on the planet. Both him and Stan were. 

 

He loses track of his lungs again, but for another, more embarrassing reason, and pleads for forgiveness the only way he knows how. Without a moment to waste he returns to his proper place. He engulfs Wends cock and begins his rhythmic suckling once more, using every bit of his strength and determination to quicken and deepin his pace. Wends is kind enough to grace his ears with more of their beautiful moans. Their voice shifts as Kyle sucks harder, rising higher and higher to the point where they become inaudible. Their vocal cords struggle in their loss. They’re past moaning now, the only noises managing to leave their throat becoming tiny choked gasps of their lovers name. With a final draw of his lips, Kyle feels Wends cum against his face. Their cock begins to throb hard in his mouth, but he keeps his lips wrapped around them, holding them close as their orgasm trembles throughout their body.  

 

Wends breathing is heavy and cracked as they start to finally ride the tidal waves down. Kyle gently relaxes his mouth, knowing all too well just how sensitive Wends must be now. He carefully leaves the comfort of their thighs, and gets up on his haunches. Frowning at the sticky cum staining his shorts and top, he quickly peels the dirty clothes off and lets it fall to the floor. 

 

A small grunt from Wends calls back his attention. “I didn’t know you came…” They glance down at the cum still stuck to Kyle’s lower abdomen. 

 

He chuckles. “I didn’t think I was going to.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Guess you’re just that good, huh?” Wends hides their face at that, suddenly becoming very much aware of what just happened. 

 

Kyle gently pats their thigh before getting up to clean himself. He finds the baby wipes and quickly wipes away any bits of cum left. Wends nearly yelps when he goes to clean them up to, running one of the little wipes up their still swollen pussy. 

 

“Look at how messy you got, my dirty boy.” Wends nearly kicks him in the nuts, but they’re much too giddy now to fall to such low acts of violence. 

 

“Come here and kiss me you big nerd.” Having put on a fresh pair of boxers, Kyle settles back onto the bed. With a sleepy smile he wraps his long arms around Wends as he covers the both of them with the comfiest blanket he could find. 

 

“I love you,”

 

“I love you too.”

 

Kyle kisses their cheek, a smile on his lips. “How do you feel?”

 

They think for a minute, “Better.”

 

“Honest?”

 

Wends nods. They’re silent, and for a moment Kyle thinks they might have fallen asleep, but then he hears them sigh. A happy little sigh. “Thank you.”

 

“For?”

 

They shift closer to him. “For everything. For being there for me. For helping me even when neither of us know what the answer is. For always trying for my sake,” Kyle holds them tighter “Just, Thank you. Thank you for being so patient and understanding. It meant everything to me. Seriously Kyle, thank you.”

 

With a gentle squeeze of his arms, he brings his head down to kiss their neck gently, he’s very very welcome. “You know you mean the world to me.” Another soft kiss. 

 

“Kyle, you  _ are  _ my world.” 

 

He laughs against the back of their shoulder, hiding his little blush of embarrassment behind them. “That was incredibly gay dude. Like ultra mega gay.”

 

“Macklemore didn't die for this.” This time they both erupt into a fit of laughter. Their bodies shake together in unison, and Kyle is so fucking glad for it. Wends is more than smiling and it melts his heart. This was way more than he could have ever asked for. So much more, and it fills him with such glee. 

 

“God, I really fucking love you.”

 

Wends chuckles. “You said that already.”

 

“I know, just making sure you heard it.” He settles in behind them, and lets his heavy eyes flutter shut at last. “Goodnight my handsome beautiful boy.”

 

With a happy little hum Wends eyes fall closed as well, “Goodnight  _ mahal ko. _ ”

 

They allow their bodies to rest for as long as they like, knowing that soon their other lover will join them in their sleep. But for now the two melt against the heat of their own heartbeats, the quiet drumming the only sound left in their fleeting wake. Silent and warm, puddled and sweet, they let their minds run away from them, while their soft figures welcome a gentle paradoxical sleep. 


End file.
